End Where It Began
by RebelOfFate
Summary: Illuminated by the twin suns of Tatoonie, two old warriors face each other for a last time. One born into hope, the other born into hatred. Both betrayed by the same person. Both exiled into worlds far away. Both looking for a spark of hope. What I think about the two's thoughts during their last moments on Tatoonie, in the Star Wars Rebels episode "Twin Suns". One-shot. Complete.


"Not simply to hide."

Obi Wan narrowed his eyes.

"Protecting…...something."

Obi Wan's hands instinctively reached down his cloak, his fingers tightening on the lightsaber hilt concealed beneath him. In front of him two yellow eyes glowed, and a red blade glowed as well.

Maul had changed much since Obi Wan last saw him. His horns have grown long, and there was something Obi Wan seemed to have never seen before: defeat. He had never known what happened to Maul after Mandalore, but he would not forget what Maul had done to him. To Maul he had lost a master and a lover.

"No. Protecting…...someone!"

Kenobi had hoped that Maul wouldn't know but he ignited his lightsaber, holding it in the Soresu opening stance. Maul could not leave this planet now, he had known about Luke. He may inform Sidious and all the planning Yoda and he did would go to waste.

Maul ignited the second blade of his lightsaber, and then paused. His nemesis Kenobi stood opposite him. Kenobi had cost him his legs and his apprenticeship. He partly blamed the Jedi Master for the loss of his brother and mother as well, even though it was his master and the wretched cyborg that slew them. He stared into the calm eyes of Obi Wan.

Obi Wan tried to see and predict what would happen. He and Maul had dueled so many times back in the day, it wouldn't be hard to guess his opponent's next move. He knew that Maul would make the first move and he would defend. The duel would be him backtracking back into the sand dunes basically. Perhaps his dueling skills were better than Maul, but long had he not fought an opponent and long had he not trained. His natural affinity in the Force was also much weaker than the red Zabrak in front of him. He understood why his master Qui Gon had wanted to end the fight as quickly as possible before when he dueled Maul on Naboo. Maul was dangerous, unpredictable, and a sudden Force attack would mean his life.

Across him, Maul's lip curled into a thin smirk. Obi Wan had grown old. So had he, but he at least had experience dueling, against the Inquisitors of the Empire. His force based offensive would bring his opponent to his knees. Ever since his master had slain both his brother and mother, it seemed that Maul was only a shadow of his former self. Maybe killing Kenobi would rekindle some of the old fire within him, so he could take his revenge on Sidious. Maul could see no awful outcome in this duel. He had seen Obi Wan the master of Soresu in action against him so many times, he could guess his moves, and Obi Wan could apparently do so as well.

Then Kenobi brought his lightsaber down, lowering his left arm then raising it again, changing to the opening stance of Ataro. And everything changed.

Maul had only ever faced two masters of two forms: Ataro and Soresu. He knew clearly the weakness of Ataro, what with its over-flashy acrobatics and hand to hand combat. Kenobi must want revenge for killing him with the form his master used. Maul snarled and knew exactly what move to use.

Maul lunged, lightsaber whirling, spinning up sand. He slashed at Kenobi who deflected the strike with such force Maul kneeled partially under such prowess in the old man.

Kenobi had gotten stronger.

Maul whirled upwards to parry Kenobi's blow, dodging at the same time. Obi Wan had at one point in the last dueled both him and his brother Savage Oppress, the duel ending in a draw when Maul force pushed Obi Wan away. But it was impossible now, one mistake was all Kenobi would need to finish him. He wouldn't risk a force push.

Maul knew he had to act, there was no way he could win against the old man should the duel prolong. He used his final trick: the same move that had killed Qui Gon.

He envisioned slamming the hilt of his lightsaber up into Kenobi's chin, then whirling for a blind reverse lunge to Kenobi's chest. And this image was so clear in his mind he didn't notice the blue lightsaber cleaving through his red saberstaff and his upper body as smoothly as carving a cake.

He stared at Kenobi. The old man stared back. Sharp fire rose in his chest-even now he refused to think of that as pain. His legs gave way before him, his lightsaber deactivating. As he felt himself fall to the floor, strong and wiry arms caught his falling body.

Obi Wan looked sadly at the body of the monster created by Palpatine. Both him and Maul were betrayed by the same person essentially. He recalled when Maul, still a Sith assassin then, killed his master Qui Gon Jinn. He had carried the dying body of his master, listening to him speak his final wish.

"Tell me-" Maul sighed, bringing Obi Wan back into reality. "Is it-is it the Chosen One?"

Obi Wan nodded solemnly. "He is."

Maul groaned in pain. In the final end, Kenobi had still bested him. This time it would be a killing blow, not the severing he had at Naboo. He looked up at the twin suns in the night sky, recalling how he had done the same when he first arrived on Tatoonie to hunt down the Jedi. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad way to die, Maul thought. He had lost everything, and now to die in the arms of one that was closest to being a friend with him-it was unexpected. At least he would not have to bear his own suffering alone.

"He-he will avenge…...us." Then Maul's vision dimmed, his eyes fixating on the night sky and Obi Wan.

Obi Wan sighed, and closed Maul's eyes. Maul would finally be one with the Force and be at peace.

End where it began.


End file.
